Burning
by hpets
Summary: In the final battle voldemort and harry were struck down, who survived as the battle field cleared?
1. burn

AN

This is my first fic hope u like it.

I don't own these characters etc…

Burning

Harry stood facing Voldemort in a broken field, scattered with the blood of the dead and those still standing. It had finally come, the day that would be there last.

'Potter, do you expect me to be defeated this day or are you just trying to mock me?' Voldemort asked the still Harry standing before him. He didn't answer.

'So be it you will perish at my hand.' He proclaimed pointing the killing curse to where Harry stood.

Harry sidestepped it, still no facial expression evident on his face. Voldemort tried to get Harry to fight back but all he would do is dodge his spells with ease.

'Fine' Voldemort hiss 'I can do this another way'

Hermione passed in furious flight with a death eater. Voldemort saw this and cast a deadly spell her way. To late for warning it hit her between her shoulder blades and she slumped to the ground. Harry turned to Voldemort after he watched one of his only true friends fall. He felt an ancient anger raise in him blazing behind his eyes. Voldemort's face of triumph fell as his eyes meat Harry's. Harry felt the burning behind his eye's lessen and saw Voldemort cringed in pain as his soul burned inside him. Even before he had a chance to scream he was in gulfed in a never-ending flam blackening as it blazed. Harry feeling weakened, still watching the flam, fell to his knees and before he could even feel the happiness rise in him, blackness engulfed his senses.

The soldiers on the battlefield watched as a black flam rose, lapping at the cloudy sky. Death eaters felt their mark burn as Voldemorts blackened soul burned in Harry's fury.

Ron was the first to realise his fallen friend, but the remaining death eaters arrived first. Surrounding his friend all speaking the same words as in a chant as green light shot out of each pointed wand speeding towards to fallen boy-who-lived. To Ron's astonishment a glowing light had formed around Harry's body absorbing the spells. As the last green light hit Harry a blinding light flashed out from his body. Engulfing all who stood to watch, but as it subsided the death eater had fallen, some had disappeared.

Ron ran to Hermione as he knew that everyone would tend to Harry first. Rolling her over on to her back he checked for a palse. Finding a faint one he magiced her on to a stretcher and with her floating behind him he hurried towards where Harry laid on the blood covered ground. Dumbledore stood over Harry's limp form shaking his head.

'No!' Ron yelled running towards Harry, 'He's not dead, the spells didn't hit him'

'I'm sorry Ron but there's no wa-,' Ron cut Dumbldore off and bent over Harry finding a strong palse.

'There's a palse, he has a palse, we have to get them to St Mungo's now!' urgency evident in his voice.

Dumbledore whistled and Fawks appeared on his shoulder. 'St Mungo's' was all he had to say for Fawks to fly between Harry and Hermione stretching his wing tips out to each, they were gone in a ball of flames.


	2. missing

AN Thanx for the people that reviewed very in lighting, but I will just say one thing in response I'm sorry but I can't spell so get use to it, but I'll try to live up to the standards of a dictionary. Hehehehe mad man to the story we go.

Burning 

Chapter 2

A flash of fire and two loud cracks meet the arrival of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore to St Mungo's.

Dumbledore and Ron ran into the emergency department with Harry and Hermione floating behind them.

'HELP' Ron yelled as he passed through the swinging doors.

As soon as they saw Dumbledore pass through the doors two well known healers rushed over.

'What's wrong Albus, what's happened?' the older of the two asked.

Before he could answer Ron butted in, 'Hermione and Harry are hurt, you have to help them.' He said urgently.

The two healers looked over at the stretchers carrying His friends. They acted quickly rushing the stretches behind the forbidden doors yelling over their shoulders, 'We'll take in from here, just wait.'

Ron had been sitting in the same seat for over 2 hours waiting for any word on his best friends. Dumbledore had to return to the battlefield to clear up the mess mad. Many people had passed by where Ron sat looking at the floor but not seeing it at all. He was remembering of all the time He and His friends spent together and thinking of the years they still, hopefully, had.

A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped Ron out of his thoughts.

'Ron Weasly' the Healer asked.

He nodded not willing to break his lonely silence.

' You can go into see Miss Granger now, you're not family but she's asked for you.'

He nodded again and followed the Healer into the corridor to a privet room. Then left him to go in and see his beloved friend.

'Hey.' Ron said sitting down next to the bed where Hermione lay looking up at him.

'Hey' she said in a croaky voice.

'How you feeling?'

'As good as to be expected, how about you?'

'Good, considering what happened.'

'What happened to Harry? I asked the healers but they wouldn't tell me anything and since he's not here with you, what happened to him?'

' I don't know, no ones said anything, but he was alive when we brought him here and they would tell us if ….'

'Yes they would, but then where is he? Ron you need to fine him and tell me whats happened."

At that moment Hermione's patents walked in and asked for Ron to leave.

AN: I was gonna make this chapter longer but o well maybe next time.


	3. sleep

Don't own characters etc…

Burning 

Chapter 3

Ron stood in line at the front desk waiting to fine out where Harry had gotten to when Molly and Arthur came running up to him.

'How are they, are they all right, where are they, what's happening, do you know anything at all?' Questioned Molly as she reached her youngest son.

'Calm down mum, Hermione's fine, her parent are with her at the moment and she is going to live.' Ron said trying to calm his frantic mother down, however this didn't work.

'What about Harry, have you seen him, how is he, the poor boy having this happen just after he got rid of You-Know-Who."

'I don't know mum, no ones told me anything, and Hermione can't get information off the healers.'

'You mean that he's in here all alone, we have to fine him.' Replied Molly

'That's what I'm trying to do.' Said Ron

Ron reached the desk. 'Can you tell me which room Harry Potter is in Please'

'Are you family?' the lady asked.

'er?' Ron looked at his mum.

'Yes, yes of course we are.' She said.

'You don't look like it.' She said looking at them closely.

'Of course we're his family, other wise he'd have no one else.'

'Well I'm sorry but unless he asks for you then you can't see him, and in his state you ain't got a chance.' The desk attended smirked.

'WHAT!' Molly yelled

'Calm down Molly, this isn't going to help.' Arthur said trying to sooth Molly.

'Calm down, Calm down, she' Molly said pointing her finger at the lady behind the desk, 'Won't let us see our son, Ron's best friend and the saviour of the wizarding world, because where not blood related.' She turned to the woman, 'Do you realise that you have just insulted one of the most powerful wizard in the world and two very old wizarding families.' Molly asked.

'No, but you still can't see him, because the hospitals policy is family only unless asked other wise if the patient is in critical care.' The attendent explained.

'He's in WHAT!' Molly yelled.

'What is going on here?' another voice interrupted.

They all turned to see Albus Dumbledor walking up to them.

'Albus, tell this, this woman to let us see Harry.' Molly said frantically

'What seems to be the problem here?' he asked the attendent politly, 'Why can't they see Mr Potter?'

'They are not family.' She replied.

'Why do you say that?' He asked again.

'They are not blood relations so they are not allowed to see him, and neither are you, because of that rule.'

'Can you asked Mr potters Healer to come down and speak to us?'

'Yes I can do that.' Said replied sweetly, picking up the intercom. "Could Healer Fields please come to reception please, Healer Fields."

About Five minutes later a women with blonde hair came through the doors to the waiting area wearing a white coat.

' Okay, who's the one I'm supposed to be meeting?' She asked the room cheerfully.

'Us, we wanted to see you.' Said Molly walking up to the woman, 'Are you Healer Fields?

'Yes that would be me, how may I help you?'

'We would like to see Harry Potter, now, please.' Molly said without hesitation.

'I see, mmm, would you be Mrs Weasly?'

'Yes I am, and this is my husband Arthur, my son Ron, and Albus Dumbledor.'

'Albus, is that you?' the Healer asked, spotting Dumbledor standing behind the red headed Weasly's.

'Tiffany, I didn't recognise you there, how are you?'

'I great, hope you're doing well.'

'Quite good in the surcumstances.'

'Well I suppose you can see Mr Potter, but I'm afraid he isn't in a very good state to talk.'

'What's wrong with him?' Ron asked

'I'll explain when we get there, follow me please.' Said replied as she turned towards the doors walking to the upper floors.

After many steps and white corridors later, they came to a privet room with a small plarc on the door with the words, Patient; Harry Potter, Healer: T. Fields, Assistant Healer: F. Lanky.

'I'll explain before you go in so you won't get such a shock.'

'Why would we be shocked,' Asked Arthur.

'Well I'm afraid Mr Potter has fallen into a sleep like acoma and we are unsure as to when he will wake up.' The healer explained.

'What do you mean by sleep?' asked Ron

'He can sustain him self as long as we give him the nutrients his body needs to live, so in other words it is just like he is sleeping only he won't wake up.'


End file.
